


Relinquish

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Cunnilingus, Dominant Hubert von Vestra, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Immobilization, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Role Reversal, Sex Magic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The Emperor wears her heavy crown proudly, but every now and then she must take it off and hand her power over to someone else.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Season of Kink





	Relinquish

The Emperor's crown is heavy, and while Edelgard proudly bears its weight for the sake of a new future, it can be exhausting. Power and responsibility go hand in hand when her admired teacher, the classmates she's grown fond of, and several others who believe in her cause are relying on her to carry the day. Especially when there are things she hasn't been able to tell them just yet.

Thankfully, she has one person she can relinquish her power to for a while every now and then. Her crown comes off, her hair tumbles down her shoulders, and she places herself in the hands of her most faithful servant. Under his hands, the tension slowly leaves her muscles. His fingertips trace the many scars that are beginning to fade day by day. His lips glide along her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones, her breasts. His tongue traces each nipple, and she lets her head fall back with a soft moan.

"You're beautiful like this," he whispers, "my Edelgard." _His._ Not lady, not majesty, simply _his._ He presses his teeth into her nipple, fingers sliding between her legs; she tries to move her hips but he looks up at her, shaking his head. "I want to try something different this time. Lie back."

She obeys, leaning against the many pillows on Lady Rhea's bed. Edelgard can still scarcely believe the petty decision to steal the Archbishop's room was her idea when she takes great pains not to base her decisions on emotions or capricious whims. But she regrets nothing as Hubert guides her legs apart, presses her hands against the silk sheets, and takes a step backward. The room fills with a cool energy, and when Edelgard attempts to lift her hand, she cannot.

"Hubert..."

"A freezing spell could come in handy during future battles," he says, "but even if not, it will certainly come in handy here. You will be immobile underneath me, completely under my control." He kneels between her thighs, lips barely an inch from her hot, quivering folds. "And you will not come until I lift the spell." He buries his face in her with a hot open-mouthed kiss, and Edelgard bites her lip to stifle a shriek. He kisses her again and again, slides his tongue up and down her folds, teases her entrance; her body breaks out in a sweat as shockwaves of electricity course through her. She can't pull his hair, nor can she buck her hips into his mouth like she normally does, and somehow this makes the sensations even stronger.

" _Hubert-!_ " She stops holding back her shouts and cries, occasionally struggling against the magic that has her held down; not to attempt to break it, but to immerse herself further in knowing that right now, Hubert has absolute power over her. He slides his tongue into her, teeth gently pressing against her outer lips, fingertips raking along her inner thighs. Little flickers of pain mingling with the incredible pleasure. "C-close..."

His tongue slides out and he raises his eyes to hers with a smirk.

"Are you?" The spell's energy seems to thicken, the tingling heat between her legs intensifies, and she can't help the wail that escapes her. Hubert's tongue circles her clit, lashing across it, going back down to flick against her inner lips.

" _Please,_ " she gasps, "please, I-"

"Not yet," he murmurs against her painfully sensitive flesh before drawing her clit into his mouth and sucking hard. She has to bite back her scream this time lest it tear her throat raw, the pleasure is painful at this point and she's not sure she can take much more.

And then he backs away, his eyes raking over her throbbing folds.

"If only you could see yourself like this, Edelgard. I wonder, should I leave you this way for a while? See how patient you can be?" He strokes her cheek, his eyes gleaming as they look into hers. "But I do so love how you sound when you come."

"Let me," she gasps. "Please..."

He lowers his head again, whispers something against her thigh, and the moment his mouth descends on her folds again the climax blazes through her and she lets out the scream she's been holding back. He greedily drinks in her orgasm, lashing against her clit, wringing every last drop from her until she's sure she can't come anymore.

And then he's shifting upwards, hands on her shoulders as he slams into her. His thrusts are sharp and forceful and the mix of pain and ecstacy radiates through her every pore.

"You are mine," he whispers, " _mine._ You're so beautiful when you surrender your body to me like this. Let me touch you and fuck you until you're limp, how you scream and beg me for more when I hold you back."

"Only for you, Hubert," she pants, wishing she could wrap her arms around him and pull him deeper into her and the fact that she can't heightening her arousal and excitement. She's getting close again, feels his cock swell within her; when she opens her mouth to scream again he kisses her. Higher and higher he takes her until she's almost certain she could float up and off the bed, into the skies. He comes with her this time, the shared climax akin to a supernova.

As she slowly drifts back down, she realizes she can move her fingers. Hubert pulls out of her and she embraces him to her, limp and exhausted and most of all _relaxed._

"Thank you."

"You've nothing to thank me for, Edelgard. Even in moments like this, your pleasure is my happiness," he says. Typical Hubert, she thinks with a smile. She could hand him all of her power and authority, make it permanent, and to him it would still be all about her.

Then again, the purpose of these stolen moments _is_ so she can relax for once. A bit selfish, perhaps, but even if she did not ask for such a thing Hubert would insist upon giving it to her anyway. He rolls onto his back and Edelgard closes her eyes, nestling closer to him.

She'll need to properly "reward" him later.


End file.
